1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of multimedia. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for editing video sequences.
2. Background
Often, a user desires to edit a video sequence to create a desired video sequence. Currently existing techniques provide a user options to add or delete content during the editing of the video sequence. Usually, the content that is added is predictable and, thus, creates an uninteresting video sequence as an end result. In some cases, the content needs to be repeatedly added in different frames of the video sequence or another video sequence which is both time consuming and tedious. Further, saving the content as previewed in the video sequence is complex.
In light of the foregoing discussion there is a need for an efficient technique for editing video sequences.